


Take My Hand

by trashyshipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/F, Rey - Freeform, raging lesbians!, reyzorri - Freeform, zorii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyshipper/pseuds/trashyshipper
Summary: Rey was tired. It felt like almost the entirety of her body was nothing but exhaustion, she barely had time to think of anything else. That is until a snarky lady tried to battle her, then some of her mind became reserved for her...
Relationships: Rey/Zorii, Reyzorri, Zorii/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Take My Hand

Rey knew what their final hours were going to hold. Dread, loss, determination. Surrounded by war, while an internal one raged on inside of her. She couldn’t help but think back to her conversation with Leia, only hours ago but what felt like days, where all she could think was that she was tired. She still was, she wondered if she always would be when every day found a new fight for her to have. 

But she didn’t have time for tired, her friends were at her side and they were counting on her. She needed to find strength somewhere for them, because regardless of how hopeless things felt, they always found a way forward - as a family.

“Rey?” 

Rey’s head snapped sideways, and took in the striking eyes gazing down at her, ones that weren’t familiar but she couldn’t look away from. “Is everyone okay?”

Zorii gave a short nod. “They’re fine, they’re trying to calm the hysterical droid.” She parted ways with a breathy laugh. Rey could see that the woman was some parts bemused as well as amused at the situation she’d been landed in. Rey couldn’t blame her, she herself had been thrown into all of this in the very same way. One day, someone just showed up and then she was part of the resistance. She was suddenly part of a much larger picture. Now Zorii was, too.

“I want to thank you properly for today. I know there’s a lot of risk involved with just being with us, and you didn’t have to help.”

Zorii quickly lifted and dropped her shoulders. “I knew it had to be something worth the risk if Poe was showing his face here.”

Rey’s mouth tugged up into a smile. “You two had a rocky ending?”

“That’s putting it nicely. He wasn’t exactly great at commitment. That seems to have changed, now that his heart is in the cause.”

Rey lifted an eyebrow. “Not great at commitment, no?”

Zorii lifted a hand up in protest. “Not like that, not even a little bit like that.” She shook her head. “No. Poe is the furthest thing from my type. Too much...” She tilted her head back and forth, as if mulling over the correct word choice. “Masculinity.”

“Ah, got it.” Rey bopped her head in a nod. “I’m around nothing but masculinity with those two. I love them, but...” She glanced over at Zorii, speaking with a little bit of a laugh. “It would definitely be nice to even the playing field with a little more feminine presence.” 

Without the hint of humour that Rey had to her voice, Zorii responded while holding Rey’s gaze. “Hopefully I can help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> oooooo my tiny snarky lesbians. i love themmmmmm


End file.
